Lucky Number Three
by vampricroses
Summary: Been it's three years since Bella has been changed. Now, Bella and the rest of the Cullens are faced with old fears and threats, as well as new ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Any recognizable characters, places etc. is the property of Stephenie Meyer. **

Bella's POV

It's been three years since Carlisle changed me. Three years in the body of and eighteen-year-old.

Three wonderful years with Edward, my one true love. Emmet, a big teddy bear. Jasper, a loving 'brother'. Alice, a pixie-like shop-aholic. Carlisle and Esme, the best 'parents' a girl could wish for. And Rosalie, well, she was just Rosalie.

Alice wanted to take all of us shopping. But, Carlisle had to work, Esme was visiting our friends in Denali , Rosalie didn't want to come, so Emmet stayed home too. Jasper only came because of Alice and Edward and I wanted to come.

Alice and I did the most shopping. Jasper and Edward followed and carried all the bags.

"Alice, can you carry some of your bags." Edward begged.

"Why should I when I have you two?"

Alice and I bursted out in laughter. They were already carrying about twenty bags each. About three or four of them were Edward and Jasper's. Alice was working on a whole new wardrobe. All I wanted was a couple outfits.

At the end of the day we left Seattle to go back to Forks. Alice wanted to go to a big shopping district. I was just fine with Port Angeles.

Edward and I sat in the backseat while Jasper was driving and Alice in the passenger seat.

Most of the ride we were silent.

"Edward," I said in a tiny whisper.

"Yes, my love, what is it?"

" have a surprise for you," then I gave him a small box, which contained a golden necklace with a cross on it. In the middle of that cross, was a small piece of topaz. My favorite gemstone.

When he opened it his beautiful crooked smile came upon his lips. He looked at it carefully and held it like it was a small child. He looked at me and said, "You are so stubborn. I can't buy you a pencil, and you buy me a necklace. You always amaze me." Then he leaned down and gave me the sweetest kiss.

**Chapter 2 coming later. But first, Bella's power. Review and tell me what you want Bella's power to be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' note: Yay! Another update. I'm really made because the site ripped of 3 paragraphs of the last chapter**. **Oh well, enjoy. And, I don't own Twilight or New Moon.**

Bella's POV

Suddenly, the silver Volvo came to a screeching halt.

"Jasper, what in the world are you doing?! What the– " Edwards voice cut of. His expression was somewhere between confused and frightened. I looked ahead to see was so horrible. Something I thought I would never see again.

"Victoria," I said, in the tiniest of whispers.

"Did you think I was going to let you free without my revenge? Ha, silly girl."

Edward let out a soft growl. As it grew louder and more intimidating the wider Victoria's smile got. I hated that evil smile. That mischievous smile fill with hatred.

Edward's grip around my waist tightened. His growl deepened. I could tell that he was searching her mind fo any sign of weakness or fear. It seemed as if he had no luck.

"She's... happy, excited, content, Jasper said. Having a brother who knew what others were thinking could come in handy.

"What's wrong," _she_ pretended to pout, "are you afraid to fight? How cute."

That's what set Edward off. In less than the blink of an eye he was out the car and ready to pounce. I was instantly by his side, followed by Alice and Jasper.

"That's better. But if you think you can over power me, then you are completely wrong."

Then out of the tree-line came three other vampires. Their diet was obviously different from ours.

The first was a female with shoulder-length black hair. The other to were men, one with chin-length brown hair and the other with short dirty-blonde hair. They all looked intimidating.

_Maybe, they would beat us, _I thought,_ no, they won't t refuse to let them win. They will__** not**__ beat us. _

"You better say goodbye to you little girlfriend. Because if you don't you my never get the chance to," _she _said to Edward.

That was th last straw. He dove forward and attacked her. This, was the beginning of war.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another update. And I have Bella's power. drum roll Telekinesis! If you don't know what it is, it's the power to move things using your mind. Like The Force in Star wars.**

Naturally, his main goal was to destroy Victoria. I have never seen him this angry. Angry wasn't a good enough word. Furious.

Three A.M., Still fighting. Edward's cell phone was constantly ringing, that is, until the battery died. I'm sure Carlisle is worried to death. Well, he would be if he weren't already dead.

I could just use my power, telekinesis, but I still cant control it. If I tried to lift _her_ I might end up lifting Alice. All we had was Edward's mind reading, Jasper's emotion-feeling and changing, and Alice's visions. I felt so useless.

After three more hours, we were able to go home. I felt exhausted and thirsty. I needed to hunt. Soon.

"Alice didn't you have a vision about a ten hour fight?" I asked.

"No. I don't know why I didn't."

"Please be on the lookout for her," Edward said, " I have a feeling that this wont be the last time we see her."

"Thanks for the update, Captain obvious," Jasper said sarcastically.

"Jasper, it you provoke me, I swear I will make your life a living Hell."

"No need to get moody," I said.

"I know, my love."

He kissed my lips softly but passionately.

"I love you," Edward whispered.

"I love you too," I said

The rest of the ride, we sat in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing and adding me to your alert/favorites. And I would like to thank:**

**The Midnights Sun, for helping me with Bella's power. Oh, and sadly I don't own Twilight or New Moon.**

Bella's POV

The second we got out of the car Esme was dashing toward us. Followed by Emmett and Carlisle. Rosalie stayed at the door. I guess she still doesn't like me.

Esme held us in a tight embrace. For a long time. Not letting us go.

"Where were you? I was worried sick. I come home and you four had been gone for hours!" Sometimes Esme's motherly instinct could get really annoying. I guess Jasper could feel my annoyance and sent me a wave of calm.

"Thank you," I said. Jasper gave me a reassuring smile.

" If you four don't tell me where you have been I swear I will–"

"Esme, please calm down. I'm sure they have a rational explanation for why they have been out so late," Carlisle said.

"Esme," Jasper explained, "we ran into Victoria. Were sorry we were out late."

"Wait," Emmett said, "you were in a fight. And you didn't call me? I'm insulted."

"Well, sorry. We were kinda busy," Edward said.

"What crawled up your ass?"

That's when Edward attacked Emmett, which wasn't unusual.

"Hey! Nobody but me hits Emmett." Rosalie screamed. Then she attacked Edward. _My_ Edward. With a low growl _I _

attacked_ her._

Between the four of us fighting, Jasper's attempt to calm us down, and Carlisle and Esme trying to end the fight, I think Alice lost it.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone went silent "will you _please _shut up for one minute." Then Alice went in to a vison. Her eyes clouded and unfocused.

After her eyes unclouded and focused, I asked, "what did you see, Alice?"

"It was _them._"

"Who? Alice we have no idea what you're talking about," Rosalie said.

"The mutts," Edward said.

_Oh crap, _I thought,_ this isn't going to be good._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Im really glad you guys like this! Everyone has been telling me to update, so here it is!**

**Oh, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I can only admire Stephenie Meyer's awesomeness**.

Bella's POV

"Okay, so far this is pretty sucky" I said.

"Im up for a fight"Emmett said.

"You're always up to a good fight, Emmett" Alice said.

"Heck yes. I love to fight! Let's kick their a–"

"Emmett, no cursing." Esme's motherly instincts were kicking in.

"Ass is not a cuss word. It means donkey. Now, is their something wrong with the word donkey?" Emmett said with a triumphant smile. A smile that quickly disappeared when he saw Esme's glare.

Once again, Alice went into a vision. Apparently, it wasn't a happy one. She looked at all of us with pure shock. " The treaty."

At that moment five werewolves came out of the tree-line. I assumed that it was Sam, Paul, Jake, Embry, and Jared.

" I forgot about the treaty. Not good. This is... horrible," Carlisle said.

"Treaty," I said, "I have no memory of a treaty! Why don't I know about this treaty? Im confused," I said. I felt pathetic _and_ useless.

I sat on a boulder and stared at a twig. Somewhere in my subconscious, was trying to levitate it. And to my surprise, it worked. It floated. I was so happy. I wanted to do my happy dance, The Cabbage Patch.

Apparently, the floating stick seem to catch one of the wolf's attention. Or was he just staring at me? I couldn't tell.

That's when I realized that the brown wolf staring at me was Jake. I could see the sadness in his black eyes.

If I could cry, I probably would.

**A/N: That's it. Chapter 6 coming soon. But I can't continue because Ice Age: The Meltdown is on. Haha ... I love that movie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I do have a life. But I promise to update more. **

**Disclaimer: My lawyers told me to say that I do not own the wonderfulness** **of Twilight.**

Ed's POV

Werewolf. The foulness of werewolves is unmeasurable.

"Um, just in case no one heard me, I have no idea whatsoever about this whole situation," Bella said.

The thoughts of Carlisle entered my head:_ Edward, get Bella out of here. Now._

At that moment I ran to Bella and threw her on my shoulders. I ignored her attempts to get free and complaints. Eventually, she gave up.

"May I ask why you picked me up and ran when I have the ability to run just as fast as you?"

"Because you would have asked why," I said.

"No, I wouldn't have."

"Yes, you would have."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

We went on like that for about five minutes. After that I just stopped I was beginning to get annoyed.

"You're a liar," she said.

"How did I lie?!?"

"Because I said you're a liar!"

"That makes no sense!"

"I didn't say it made sense!"

"What?!" This is really annoying. So, I just sat on a log and continued to give her the 'silent treatment'.

We sat there in silence. Awkward silence. Uncomfortable silence. Silence . . .

"So . . . I'm sorry, Bella. I guess I was acting a little unreasonable," I said.

"I can agree with that"

"Why do you have to be so mean, Bella?" I asked.

"Because you're being stubborn," she said.

"I said sorry. What else do I have to do?"

"Hmm . . . beg at my feet for mercy?"

"Haha, very funny," I said.

"Yeah, I know," she said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! I hope you're enjoying the story. But, I'm not getting enough reviews. Reviews make me happy.**

Bella's POV

"I'm sorry. I was being a bitch."

"No. . . well, yeah, you were," Edward said.

"_You_ didn't have to say that I was a bitch. You, of all people should know that" I said. His comment offended me. But not much.

"Sorry. But do I really have to beg for mercy at your feet?"

"I'll think about it," I said. When you think about it, it would be fun to have someone

bow at your feet.

– **Three Hours Later – **

We sat in the same place. Me in his arms, his chin resting on the top of my head. I wasn't really aware of anything except Edward and me.

He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I was perfectly content.

"Aw. . . isn't that cute?" A strange voice said

"How the hell are you?" I said.

"Calm down, I don't want to start a fight." She said

"I'll calm down when I feel like it. Now who the fuck are you!"

"Watch your mouth. My name is Cassandra. Does that answer your question?" Cassandra said.

"Yes," I said, " now why are you here?" I said.

"I'm sure that little Eddie knows" she said.

Edward cringed at this name. He never liked nicknames. He always preferred to be called Edward. I thought it was cute. But not out of _her_mouth.

"Eddie. . .? Anyway, Edward, is this true? Do you know who she is? Do you know what she wants?" I said.

"Yes, Bella, I know what she wants," he said.

"Well . . . are you gonna tell me? Or am I going to have to drag it out of you?" I said. He was obviously trying to avoid the subject. His sudden fascination with a worm was a big hint.

"She wants . . . me." He said. _Holy flying potatoes, did he just say what I think he said, _I thought.

"Holy shit. You're kidding, right?" I said.

"No, he's not kidding. I've been searching for him for over 80 years! Now that I finally found him, I refuse to lose him to some bitch like you!" she said.

Then she flung herself at me. Which caused Edward to attack her before she could lay a finger on me.

After a half hour of biting, scratching, and hair pulling, she finally stopped. Edward was scratch-less.

"Well, I'm going to go. And I'm taking Edward."

As much as I tried to move, I couldn't. I was frozen in my spot.

After she was out of sight, I was able to move. I couldn't go after her. I was in a state of shock. I just sat and sobbed tearlessly.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: **Math time! 1232 hits - 21 reviews 1211 non reviewers.** **I want reviews. Give me 10 more reviews, and I might not delete this story. To keep the mean lawyers away, I must say that I don't own Twilight.**

As I lay there, curled up like a ball sobbing, I came to a sad realization. My life, or existence, really sucks without Edward. I'd be damned if I live without Edward for eternity.

"Bella," I heard Alice say, "where's Edward?" The sound of his name just sent me to another round of sobbing.

"He's gone. I don't know where she took him," I said trough my dry sobs.

"Bella, you have to tell us. Who took him?" Alice said.

"I don't know who she is. She said her name was Cassandra."

"Cassandra," Carlisle said, "I remember Her. Edward, Esme and I met her about 80 years ago. She was a nice woman, although she had quite a 'thing 'for Edward. But Edward hated her more than I though he could hate. She always said that one day Edward would be hers."

"No one told me this! This is the type of stuff that people should know about!" I said. Well, more like I screamed.

"Bella, please calm down. There is no reason to be angry at Carlisle," Esme said.

"Fine, I won't be mad At Carlisle." I said

–**THREE HOURS LATER– **

For the past two hours I've been sitting on the couch in me and Edward's room. I've made pencils float, pens float, cds, books, even myself.

"Alice, Did you have a vision yet?" I've been asking that every 5 minutes. Which means I asked her that about 24 times.

"No Bella. For the 10th time, please stop asking." Alice said. I better stop. She's not pretty when she's mad.

"Emmett, come here!" I said.

"What do you want?" Emmett said as he walked in.

Boredom got the best of me so I decided to levitate him. Haha. This is fun!

"Okay, Bella, put me down. I like to be in the floor."

"Why do you have to be such a party pooper, Emmett?"

"Because I like the ground. Now put me down. Hey that kinda rhymed!" Emmett said. Sometimes he has the mind of a four year old.

"Ok, if you say so." I put him down. Abruptly.

"Bella, next time please put me down gently?" he said. I just giggled.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed running into the room.

"Alice, I can hear you just fine. Please use your inside voice." I said.

"Bella, I had a vision. It's really important."

"Well if it's so important, then tell me." I said.

"It's about Edward. I'm not sure where he is but I'm guessing that he's in Volterra"

"What was your first clue?" I asked

" The Volturi."

"Oh shit." Emmett and I said in unison. This really sucks.


End file.
